Broly's Equestrian attack
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: <html><head></head>Broly and Goku arrive in Equestria, and Broly wants revenge on Goku, and tries to and destroy the universe. This time Broly's a lot more powerful, so Goku's going to need help. I put a lot of time and effort into this. I hope you enjoy.</html>


It's been fifteen years since Broly's last defeat, and he's pissed. Broly's been training and plotting his escape from hell ever since he died. And now, he's finally ready to put his plan into action. All he needs now are some others who are willing to help him. About 10 years ago there was a black unicorn named King Sombra who was sent to hell. Broly thought he was the perfect one to use for his escape. But first Broly needed to get on his good side. He went up to King Sombra.

"What do you want?!" King Sombra hissed at Broly.

"I want your help." Broly Replied to king Sombra, with a sly grin, as he sat down on a rock. "We both want the same thing right? To get out of this hell hole."

"I'm listening." King Sombra said, now interested in what Broly was saying.

"If you help me, we can both get out of here." Broly said, trying to trick King Sombra into following his fake plan, so he can soon put his real plan into action.

"And we can both go home, right?" King Sombra asked.

"Not me." Broly answered. "My home planet was destroyed by an evil tyrant, named Frieza."

"Oh." King Sombra said. "That must suck."

"Not really." Broly replied. "If he didn't do it, then I would've never became the legendary super Saiyan."

"The what?" King Sombra asked in confusion.

"The legendary super Saiyan." Replied Broly. "An ultimate, super being, who only comes around once every thousand years. Let me give you a demonstration."

Broly gets up off of the rock, getting ready to become the legendary super Saiyan.

"First, there's my normal form, which I am right now." Broly said.

Broly's Eyes and hair turned blue, as his hair stood upward, slightly.

"This is my Restrained legendary super Saiyan form." Broly said as he gave off massive amounts of energy. "It keeps me from using up all of my power too quickly. But even in this form, I have enough power to destroy entire galaxies."

"Amazing." King Sombra said in awe. "Is that all? Because it's pretty impressive."

"This is not all I've got." Broly replied.

Broly's hair then stood up even more, and changed to a golden colour, plus his eyes turned teal.

"This is my basic super Saiyan form." Broly said as he gave off even more masses of energy. "Even though I'm unbelievably powerful in this form, it's not my most powerful form."

"Okay then." King Sombra said, waiting to see the next form that Broly will change into. "Keep going"

Broly's hair shot up even more, became a pale yellow colour, and his eyes went blank. Broly then increased in size to a massive ten feet tall.

"This is my legendary super Saiyan form." Broly said, as he gave off an unbelievable amount of energy. "I am able to destroy the entire universe in this form."

"Wow..." King Sombra said in awe.

"There are certain other forms I've unlocked while I was down here." Broly said, powering down back to his normal form. "But I need to save up my energy if I want to ever get out of here."

King Sombra was frozen with amazement, followed by a great disappointment at what he just saw; a super powered being, with the ability to destroy the universe, but he can't escape from hell. That is not possible to King Sombra. He would expect a lot more out of someone like that. But he really wanted to get out of hell and go back to try and conquer the Crystal Empire.

"Fine." King Sombra said, with remorse in his voice. "I'll join you. But you have to promise me that you'll leave at least one planet intact. I need to rule something after all."

Broly wickedly smirked at what King Sombra just said.

'Finally!' Broly thought. 'I can now put my plan into action! And once I'm done with this fool, I'll leave him!'

"So, when does the plan go into action?" King Sombra asked, really wanting to leave.

"Tonight." Broly answered, ready to leave hell, and destroy the universe.

"Excellent." King Sombra replied.

* * *

><p>Later that night; Broly and King Sombra were hiding behind a rock, watching as the guards were guarding the door that leads straight out of hell.<p>

"Okay" Broly said. "We need to take out those guards using any means necessary."

"They don't look that tough." King Sombra said disappointed at Broly. "I can't believe you didn't get of here before."

"Believe me." Broly said, trying to look slightly worried. "Those guards are tough enough to destroy just about anything. Now, I need you to distract them, while I destroy them."

Broly didn't fear the guards, he just wanted to kil them in the most painful way possible.

"And how will you destroy them?" King Sombra asked. "You said it yourself; They're tough enough to destroy anything."

"That's why I'm going to sneak up on them." Broly said in annoyance.

"Okay then." King Sombra said, trying to remain calm.

King Sombra then started to run towards the door. Once he got close enough, one of the guards grabbed him.

"BROLY NOW!" King Sombra yelled, trying to get Broly to kill the guards.

Broly then sped behind one of the guards and tackled him down. Broly then grabbed the guard by the head, and started yanking, and little by little the skin and fesh of the guard's neck gave way, until the now headless body of the guard was on the ground, the the head was in Broly's hand. Blood was gushing out of both.

"What are you waiting for?!" King Sombra asked, waiting for Broly to kill the other guards.

"There's been a change of plans." Broly said, opening the door and walking out.

* * *

><p>It then only took about five minutes for Broly to completely destroy otherworld. Broly looked down at the damage he had done. Dead bodies everywhere, all of those souls, erased from existence, forever. Broly smirked at what he did. He then headed for earth.<p>

* * *

><p>Goku was on Earth, riding upon Shenron's back. As they searched for adventures, Goku felt a framiliar presence that he didn't quite remember, even though he knew he felt it before.<p>

"Goku, are you there?" A voice inside Goku's head asked.

Goku was now confused. He turned his head to the left, and nobody was there. So he turned his head to the right, and there was still nobody there.

"What's going on?" Goku asked himself, in complete confusion.

"Don't you Remember me?" The voice inside Goku's head asked.

"King Kai?" Goku asked. "Is that you? I haven't talked to you in so long! What's up?!"

"Who is this King Kai?" Shenron asked, about to start questioning Goku's sanity.

"King Kai is one of the Kai's" Goku replied to Shenron's question. "He's one of the most powerful beings in the universe, even though he's one of the weaker Kia's

"Yes Goku..." The voice inside Goku's head annoyingly sighed. "It's me... Now Goku, I need you to listen to me. Broly has escaped from hell, and I need you to stop him again."

"Then I'll just stop him with some help from Gohan and Goten like last time." Goku replied. And with the super Saiyan 4 form it'll be a peice of cake.

"No Goku!" Exclaimed King Kai. "Broly's much more powerful this time! You're going to need a lot more than your super Saiyan 4 form and your sons!"

"Then how about my super Saiyan God form?" Goku asked

"No... I'm afraid he's even gone beyond that." King Kai said, with an utter lack of hope.

"Well I still need to try!" Goku exclaimed, with a large amount of bravery.

"And that's why you're my star pupil." King Kai replied with great pride.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Broly was at the end of Otherworld, about to escape, when he was met by King Sombra again.<p>

"How dare you betray me?!" King Sombra exclaimed. "That was unforgiva-"

Broly seemingly disappeared, and repapered in front of King Sombra.

"Shut the hell up!" Broly interrupted, as he grabbed King Sombra's neck. "You were just a pawn in my plan to destroy the universe."

Broly changed forms into his restrained legendary super Saiyan form.

"Please! No! I beg you! Don't-" King Sombra was interrupted by Broly putting his hand on the top of King Sombra's head.

"DIE!" Broly yelled, as he easily tore King Sombra's head off. "Now, to find Earth."

Broly then escaped from Otherworld, and began his search for Earth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Equestria, Princess Celestia, was finishing her work for the day, and Princess Luna was preparing to do her work for the night.<p>

"Sister...?" Princess Luna worriedly asked her sister.

"Yes Luna?" Princess Celestia replied.

"Hast thou ever gotten the feeling that something really bad is going to happen?" Luna asked.

"A few times." Princess Celestia answered. "But why bring it up?"

"We just have that feeling." Princess Luna replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Broly was travelling through space, trying to find earth, when he came across a planet similar to it. It looked like earth in every way, so he thought that it might actually be Earth.<p>

"Kakorot..." Broly said, with complete rage. "Kakarot! KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Broly starts to fly towards the planet, he got closer, and closer, and closer. Eventually, he could feel himself going through the atmosphere. His skin started to burn, as he kept going.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Broly screamed at the top of his lungs, as he was forced to revert back into his normal form, do to the loss of energy from the pain he was in.

Broly soon hit the ground, incredibly hard, and his body was almost dismembered because of the impact. He woke up about an hour later, and what he saw, shocked, disturbed, and enraged him. Ponies, not humans, ponies. Broly then got up, and all of the ponies surrounding him, backed away.

"Puny little horses." Broly said, as he looked at them. "I'll kill you all!"

Broly shot out a giant energy wave, completely eviscerating about half of the ponies surrounding him. The rest started to scream, and gallop away, but Broly did the same to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on another part of the planet, Goku was using instant transmission to warp in. He then saw a purple alicorn pony, named Twilight Sparkle. She had a dark purple mane and tail, that had a single pink highlight, the alicorn also had a cutie mark of a white star, behind a purple star, and five smaller white stars surrounding them.<p>

"Umm... hello?" Goku said in confusion.

Twilight tuned around, and when she saw the Saiyan child, she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed, as she tried to hide behind her throne. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Goku said. "In fact, I'm here to save you."

Twilight got out from behind her throne.

"Now I feel really silly." Twilight said, as she started to walk toward Goku. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. But you can call me Twilight."

"Hello." Goku said as he outstretched his hand for a handshake. "My name is Son Goku. But you can call me Goku."

"So, what are you here to save me from?" Twilight asked, as she shook his hand with her hoof.

"Well... it's not just you." Goku said. "It's the entire universe. It's in danger because of the legendary super Saiyan. He goes by the name, Broly."

"What's a super... Saiyajinn...?" Twilight asked. "Whatever it is, it sounds powerful.

"It's super Saiyan." Goku said. "And they are powerful. But this one, is like no other super Saiyan. He is the most powerful Saiyan in existence. And the Saiyans were a VERY powerful race."

"Oh my Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. "Well, you're welcome to stay here, until you've defeated this, Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly."

"Thanks" Goku said.

Goku felt an enormous power level.

"Looks like I'm not going to need to stay here Twilight." Goku said. "Broly's already here."

Goku used instant transmission to get to Broly. He teleports in front of Broly.

* * *

><p>"Hello Broly." Goku said.<p>

Broly turned around.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Broly screamed at the top his lungs, as he went into his restrained legendary super Saiyan form.

"Not today." Goku said as hen turned into his super Saiyan 4 form.

Broly shot his fist foreword in an attempt to punch Goku, but Goku blocked it with one hand, and punched Broly in the gut.

"K-Kakorot!" Broly said as he was in intense pain.

"This isn't so hard." Goku said as he removed his fist from Broly's gut.

Broly went into his basic super Saiyan form.

"This'll be slightly less easy, but easy none the less." Goku said.

"You really think so?" Broly asked as him power level continued to rise.

"Even in your legendary super Saiyan form, you won't be able to beat me." Goku said.

Broly went into his legendary super Saiyan form.

"You should know something Kakarot." Broly said, as his power level continued to rise. "I now have a Legendary Super Saiyan two form."

Broly's hair shot up even more, and his muscle mass continued to increase.

"Prepare to die Kakarot!" Broly exclaimed, as he punched Goku in the face.

Goku was sent flying backwards.

"Ow..." Goku said in pain.

Broly walked up to Goku, reached down, and grabbed his neck.

"Not feeling so good, are you?" Broly asked ready to destroy Goku.

Goku lunged his fist foreword and punched Broly in the face as hard as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Broly screamed in pain.

"You may be able to defeat me, but that doesn't mean you're more powerful than me." Goku said as he landed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia had just felt something, as if there were two giant increases in power levels somewhere. She ran to find Princess Luna, when she found her, she saw that her sister was cowering under her bed.<p>

"So, you felt the increase in power as well sister?" Princess Celestia asked Princess Luna.

"Yes, we have." Princess Luna said, as she cowered.

"Well, you need to come out, so you can raise the moon." Princess Celestia said, to Princess Luna.

"O-of course, sister." Princess Luna said, as she came out from under her bed.

They then both went outside, Princess Celestia, lowered the sun, and Princess Luna raised the moon. Tonight was a beautiful full moon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Twilight's caslte in Ponyville, Twilight was thinking of how Goku could know so much about the species known as Saiyans that he talked about, when Spike came in.<p>

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" Spike asked.

"I had a visitor a few minutes ago." Twilight answered. "He talked about defeating something called a legendary super Saiyan. And I don't even know what that is."

"What was his name?" Spike asked.

"He said his name was Goku." Twilight said. "But I also have the impression that he wasn't telling me everything."

Meanwhile, back at the battle which was Super Saiyan four Goku, versus legendary super Saiyan 2 Broly, Goku was still winning. He was standing proud, while Broly was on the ground in great pain.

"Do you give up yet?" Asked Goku. "I've pretty much already beaten you to a pulp."

"K-kakarot..." Broly said.

"I told you, it's Goku to you." Goku said. "Only Vegeta can call me Kakarot."

Broly then started to laugh that evil laugh that can't help but send a chill down your spine.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Broly laughed. "While I was in hell, I unlocked a new form. And I want you to be its first victim."

Broly quickly grabbed Goku's leg, and slammed him to the ground.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the legendary super Saiyan 3!" Broly exclaimed, as he got up off the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Broly's hair started to grow much longer, his eyebrows were replaced huge chunks of flesh and skin covered bone, and his muscle mass increased even more.

"PREPARE TO DIE KAKOROT!" Broly yelled.

Goku was frozen with fear, at the sight of this. Broly was now around, fifteen feet tall in this form.

"NOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled. "I CAN STILL BEAT YOU! KA ME..."

Goku got into the Kamehameha stance, and put his hands foreword.

"HA ME..." Goku said, as he pulled his hands backward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku forced his hands foreword and shot the most powerful Kamehameha wave he could at Broly. But Broly was completely unfazed by the attack.

"You are a fool, Kakarot." Broly said, as he started to walk toward Goku. "I'm going to kill you."

Goku was paralyzed with fear. Broly was almost completely unscathed.

"N-no" Goku said, as he started to back up. "This can't be. I just wish I had my friends and family to give me their power. Then I'd have the power to beat him. But I don't" Goku falls to his knees. "DAMMIT!"

"Don't worry Kakorot." Broly said, as he stopped walking, and was now right in front of Goku. "I'll end you now, so you don't have to watch this universe die."

"I only have one chance!" Goku said, as he raised his hands, and started to gather energy. "Come on..."

"Prepare to die!" Broly said, as he grabbed Goku by his face.

An energy ball started to form in the sky.

"Come on!" Goku said, as his voice was muffled.

Broly started to slam Goku's head into the ground.

"Have you had enough?!" Broly asked Goku.

"Just... a... little... bit... more..." Goku struggled to say, as Broly stopped slamming him into the ground. "Look... up."

Broly looks up, and sees two things, the spirit bomb, and the full moon.

"What the hell?" Broly asked, in confusion.

Goku shot the spirit bomb at Broly. But as Broly was looking up, he also saw the full moon.

"Time to end this!" Goku exclaimed, as his hand turned into a golden dragon.

Goku lunged his fist foreword, and hit Broly in the gut, which made him let go of Goku.

"This is my only chance!" Goku exclaimed, as he flew away.

When the Spirit bomb hit Broly, it hit him hard.

"It's finally over." Goku said.

But at that moment, the energy dissipated, and Goku got the biggest shock of his life. Broly was now a legendary super Saiyan 4.

"No..." Goku said, as he fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Twilight's castle, Spike looked as if he was going to barf.<p>

"What's wrong Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike then burped up a letter from Princess Celestia.

"Oh a letter from princess Celestia!" Twilight said excitedly, as she opened the letter, and began to read it. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful, and trusted student. I have sensed two great energies, one good, and one evil. The evil one has the upper hand, so I need you to gather your friends, and get them to help the good one. There is also a spell that will summon more help."

"Oh great." Spike said, in a frustrated tone. "Another spell."

"Quiet Spike" Twilight said, as she started to read the spell. "From one world, to another, then back to their own, help is what I seek as I read this tome. Please come to us now, as we need help anew. Hero's from another world, I summon you.

* * *

><p>Back at the fight, Broly started to walk toward Goku.<p>

"Poor Kakorot." Broly said, in a dark tone. "You couldn't save this planet, and now you're going to die."

"Dammit!" Goku exclaimed, as he slammed his fists on the ground.

"FINAL FLASH" A voice yelled, as a giant energy beam hit Broly.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Broly snapped.

A guy with black hair that shot upwards, wearing upper body armour, gloves boots, and a blue skin tight uniform, named Vegeta, landed on the ground. Followed by a guy who looked like Goku who had hair that shot up, an orange GI, and glasses, named Gohan. A guy with a white shirt, blue pant and hair that shot foreword, named Goten. A girl wearing an orange belly shirt, blue pants, a bandana, and had long hair, named Pan. And a guy with purple hair, black pants, a black no sleeve shirt, a blue capsule corp jacket, and an expertly crafted sword, named Trunks.

"Listen here, Broly!" Vegeta said, angrily. "I won't let you kill Kakorot! I hate to admit it, but he's become my friend."

"Th-thanks... Vegeta..." Goku said, weakly.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

"Stop yelling at my grandpa!" Exclaimed Pan.

"SHUT UP YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Don't you dare yell at my daughter!" Exclaimed Gohan.

"If... you're finished... yelling... at... each other... I... could... use... a... distraction..." Goku said.

"Fine." Vegeta said. "FINAL FLASH!" He shot an extremely powerful energy blast at Broly.

"You think that'll work?!" Broly asked, as he stopped the energy blast.

"No." Goku said, with his hands in the air. "But this will."

Goku was holding another spirit bomb. This one was twice as big as the last one.

"You aren't too bright, are you?" Broly asked.

"Just you wait." Goku said, as he absorbed the spirit bomb., then absorbed everyone's energy. "Dammit! He's still more powerful than me!"

"Does someone need help?!" Twilight asked, as she came in with a Cyan pony, with a rainbow mane and tail, who had a cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it, named Rainbow dash. A white pony, with a purple mane and tail, who had a cutie mark of three diamonds, named Rarity. A pink pony, with a hot pink mane and tail, who had a cutie mark of two blue balloons, and one yellow balloon, named Pinkie pie. An orange pony, with a blonde mane and tail, and a cowboy hat, who had a cutie mark of three apples, named Applejack. And a yellow pony, with a pink mane and tail, who had a cutie mark of three butterflies, named Fluttershy.

"Yes!" Goku exclaimed. "Distract him!"

"Got it!" Twilight responded. "Girls distract him!"

The six ponies swarmed around Broly, and he tried to kill them.

"What the hell's going on?!" Broly asked.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan, linked hands, and focused their power to Goku. He was then surrounded by a blue aura.

"Papa, what happening to grandpa?" Pan asked, Gohan.

"Well, Pan..." Gohan said, in amazement. "I think he's going to surpass a super saiyan 4."

Goku's hair, and fur turned red, as his power level rose to unimaginable levels.

"I think this is enough." Goku said.

The hands became unlinked.

"You think you can beat me with your little transformation?!" Broly asked. "PREAPARE TO DIE!"

Broly charged toward Goku, and Goku got into the Kamehameha stance.

"Kame..." Goku said, as a he shot his hands foreword. "Hame..."

Goku brought his hands close to his body.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed, as he shot his hands foreword, and shot a wave of energy at Broly, sending him flying, backwards. "As I said the first time you and I fought."

Goku flew toward Broly at a blinding speed.

"Now, the real fight begins" Goku said, as he punched Broly in the gut, spilling a lot of Broly's blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Goku released a large amount of Ki energy, and cracks began to form around Broly.

"K-Kakarot..." Broly said, in extreme pain.

"Shenron! Grant me a wish!" Goku exclaimed. "I wish for Broly to be Brought back as a better person!

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Broly screamed, as more, and more cracks formed around his body.

Goku released all of the energy he had, in one final energy blast, which changed him back to his normal form.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Broly screamed, as he shattered, into trillions of tiny pieces.

"I'm so proud of you, Goku." King Kai said to him.

With Broly, now gone, for good, the universe is safe, and good has prevailed, once again. And it's all thanks to Goku. The greatest fighter ever known, and the defender of the universe.

* * *

><p>It's been 100 years since Broly's supposed final defeat. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have passed on, since they have lost their connections to the elements of harmony, which meant that Twilight was now in charge. Twilght has just selected her first student. This student she chose was a male unicorn who was constantly rejected and abused by his parents. He at least had two frieds who were alway there for him. One was a pegasus and the other was an earth pony.<p>

The unicorn had just arrived, and only his two friends were there to see him off. They were having a group hug, but then split up.

The earth pony resembled vegeta, and the pegasus resembled Broly.

The unicorn galloped off to the castle, ready to start his studies under Princess Twilight Sparkle.

The unicorn resembled Goku.


End file.
